


I Won

by joshssocks



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, does anybody actually read this?, not a joshler fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshssocks/pseuds/joshssocks
Summary: After a happy wedding, everything is perfect. Or is it? Tyler is battling Blurryface again, and it seems like this time he decided to win.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I know that it's not the best, and chapters are short, but I still hope you will like it!

Tyler's POV:

It's late. I'm home, alone. Jenna and I got married few days ago. It's raining. I know that I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm really depressed. Someone is knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door. It's Josh.

-Hey, are you ok? I called you a million times!- Josh said. 

-Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for not answering, didn't hear the phone.- I said quietly.

Josh gave me a surprised look, and then I moved, so he could come in.

-Where is Jenna? You just got married, I expected that you would be together all the time!- Josh asked.

-She's taking a walk.- I answered while turning on the TV.

-And you? Why are you here?- Josh asked again.

-Didn't feel like walking. I'm... not in the best mood lately.- I answered.

Josh stared at me.

-Tyler... why? What's wrong? Is it... Jenna? - he asked in terrified voice.

-No...- 

-Does that mean... that it is... oh, you know... him?- Josh whispered.

I nodded. He's talking about my depression.

-Tyler, no! You can't let this happen! Not again! You have a family now! You need to get over it!- he almost yelled at me.

-I know, ok? You're not helping! Just because you saved me once, doesn't mean you will have to again! And now, if you could leave my house!- I yelled at Josh.

He sadly nodded and came out.


	2. Chapter 2

-FLASHBACK-

I'm crying. I don't want to do this, but I know I have to. It's time to say goodbye to everyone, to say goodbye to the world. I haven't told Josh or Jenna what I'm about to do. I will miss them, but I know I have to do it. I won't be missed. I'm slowly grabbing a rope. I'm still crying, I just can't believe that I will be gone in less than an hour. I'm looking at my phone. I feel like I should let people know, if anyone cares. I'm going to tweet.

"Goodbye friends. It was nice knowing all of you."

I instantly regretted it, and deleted the tweet, hoping that nobody saw it. I'm going to the kitchen. I'm looking at the kitchen sink. Who knew I would ever use it for this?

Josh's POV

I'm scrolling through Twitter. Oh! Tyler just tweeted! He's been acting weird these days. I don't know what is it, but I think it's Blurryface. Sometimes I really think that I saw a red sparkle in his eyes. Let's read the tweet.

"Goodbye friends. It was nice knowing all of you."

Wait, what? What does that mean? Is it possible that Tyler is going to try to kill himself? I can't let that happen! I must go and check!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I know that this is waaay too short, but I didn't have any inspiration. Sorry :-)


	3. Chapter 3

-STILL FLASHBACK-

Josh's POV:

I'm putting my shoes on and running out of the house. Hopefully I'm not late... I'm finally arriving at his house. I didn't even knock or ring, I just ran in. 

Tyler's POV:

I'm ready. The rope is around my neck. Can't believe that this is happening. Then, suddenly, Josh ran in. He's running towards me. A second later he was already cutting the rope, crying and yelling. 

-Are you mad?! Why would you do that! What if I didn't see that tweet? What if...if... - he said before he started crying so bad that he was unable to talk.

-What's the problem? You wouldn't miss me at all! You and Jenna would be happier without me! I'm not needed, now let me finish what I sta...-

-Are you crazy? If you killed yourself, I'd use the same rope to kill myself too! And I'm sure Jenna would do the same! Please come with me! Please!- said Josh in tears. 

I felt really sorry watching him in pain, so I stood up and followed him. He sat in my car and drew me to the hospital. I was there for a week.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. But I promise, soon I will make a long chapter, so keep reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler's POV:

I'm laying on the bed. Last time I promised Josh that I won't try anything like that again. 

~He won't know.~said the unwanted voice in my head.

I sighed. I'm pretty tired of all of this. Maybe if I close my eyes just for a little bit...

Blurryface's POV:

I opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. My eyes were bright red. I'm finally controlling Tyler's body. Again. After all these years...He was stronger than me. But now, I will win. I will finish what I started. And I will not let that Joshua guy stop me again. Or that idiot Jenna. But this time... I want to make it amazing. It's gonna be outside, so everyone can see the death of Tyler Joseph, and Blurryface's triumph. I'm slowly walking out of the house. It's raining, which makes everything even better. I have a rope in my hand. I'm going to hang myself in the middle of the park, I mean, Tyler will. I finally arrived to the park. I'm looking for the biggest tree. As soon as I saw it, I started running towards it. The park is empty. That is going to be a problem. I know. I will scream, but first I will climb this tree. I'm on top of the tree and I'm putting the rope around the tree and Tyler's neck. It's time.

~HEY PEOPLE! COME HERE AND SEE THE DEARTH OF TYLER JOSEPH!~ I yelled, before I closed my eyes and jumped from the high tree.

Tyler's POV:

I opened my eyes. I'm falling from a tree, and my neck is tied to it. Am I... killing myself? Was it Blurryface? I can't remember anything, just like that night years ago. I don't want to die, because I promised Josh. I promised Jenna. I can't do this... but I'm already doing it... I have a few seconds left until I die... I can hear Blurryface laughing... I started to untie the rope... I did it, but then realised. I'm going to hit the ground. I closed my eyes, ready to face the death... And then, everything disappeared. I could only hear Blurryface scream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this long enough? I'm trying to make chapter 5 longer. I will post it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry because I didn't post, today I will post 2, or maybe even 3 chapters! as I said I am trying to make them longer. Enjoy!

I'm waking up, and the first thing that comes to my mind is that I'm dead. Everything is white. I didn't really expect to end up in heaven, but I don't mind. I'm trying to get up, and failing. I'm tied to a bed. I'm starting to panic. If I'm dead, why would I be tied up? I'm so confused, and I suddenly realize that thinking is making me really tired. I start looking around. In my room there is only my bed. I lift my arm to scratch my nose, and then I see that my arm is full of cuts and bruises. There's blood on my nails. Last thing I remember is me falling of a tree, but I don't really get that. Did I try to kill myself? That's for sure. I am also sure that Blurryface made me do that. The problem is that he took control for a moment. I promised myself that I will not try something similar again. I also promised Josh and Jenna. Josh and Jenna! Is it her blood on my nails? Did Josh make me these bruises because he tried to defend himself? To protect Jenna? I don't know. What did Blurryface do? Was it even him, are we becoming the same person? I can't even think of that, it is too scary. Then I realize. What if Josh didn't survive? What if Jenna is gone? I can't take it anymore, so I start yelling. -JOSH! JENNA! WHERE ARE YOU?- No one answers. � -JENNA! JENNA, ANSWER ME! JOSH! ANYBODY! PLEASE!- No answer again. I can't take it anymore, so I start screaming like I never did. That isn't normal screaming, those screams are full of agony. I finally hear another voice, also screaming. It's Josh's voice. He's alive! -JOSH!! JOSH! ANSWER, IF YOU CAN! OR JUST YELL!! WHERE ARE YOU? JOSH! JOSH!? ANSWER ME!- I yell. I hear screaming again, but it is really hard to understand what he is saying. I think he is trying to say "Tyler"? I don't know, I only know that he is in pain. I can hear. Also, something's wrong with his voice. I hear voices again, but I don't recognize them. I hear new voices saying stuff like "no" and "sit down, Josh". I hear a scream, and someone falling on the floor. -JOSH!!- I say in tears. � Then I hear someone running. A few seconds later, Josh ran in.


	6. Chapter 6

I needed a few seconds to realize that that is Josh. One of his arms is broken, the right one. He has scratch marks all over his face. His left eye is closed. His left arm is covered in bite marks. I look closely, and realize that I bit him! Only my teeth could make marks like that. He also has cuts and bruises, but 10 times more than me. As soon as he saw me, he tried to smile. It looks like it really hurts. I think that any kind of movement hurts him. I wonder how he managed to run all over here.

-Jo...- I started, but saw his mouth open. He is trying to say something.

-Ty..- he tries, but his voice breaks.

-Ty...eer...ler...Ty..r.- he says, and then closes his eyes in pain.

I don't get it. Why isn't he able to speak normally? Then I see. His eyes are red, and his neck is covered in bruises. I finally get it. I tried to kill Josh, I tried to choke him. Josh opens his mouth again. It looks like he knows what I'm thinking about.

-Is...k...Tyee..r- he says,and starts walking towards me.

Every step looks painful. He finally sits on my bed, with a look of relief on his face. He slowly untied me. Josh smiled again, and opened his mouth, but I cut him of.

-No, don't talk. I'm so sorry, I don't remember a single thing. I...- tears stopped me. I knew I had to ask one last thing.

-Jenna? Is she ok? Don't talk, just nod or shake your head.- I somehow said through tears.

Josh nodded. I feel so much better now that I know that she's ok. Josh opened his mouth, and I opened mine to stop him, but he shakes his head. This is important, he needs to tell this to me. I slowly close my mouth and let him talk.

-Is...k..- he repeats.

-I'm..k...jus...lil...hur.- he says in pain, and then closes his eyes.

-Jen..a...is...k...she...is..no...hur.- he says before his voice cracks.

-I..ll...go...an...ask...fo..a...aper.- Josh says, and then leaves my room.

His words are slowly coming to my head. He says he's ok, but I know he's lying. I can almost feel his pain. He says Jenna is ok, and I believe him, he wouldn't lie about that. He also says that he's gonna ask for a paper. That's the only thing I don't get... Why does he need a paper? A second later Josh comes in, holding a paper and a marker.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh sits on the floor and starts writing. After a few moments, he hands me the paper.

"Since I can't really talk, and I know that you want to know, I'm gonna write it down."

I give him the paper back and he starts writing, again. I see that he's trying to concentrate. After a few minutes of complete silence, he hands me the paper, again. I slowly start reading...

JOSH'S POV:

-EARLIER THAT DAY-

After I left Tyler's house, I knew something was wrong, and I was afraid for him. I decided to call Jenna... 

-Hey Jenna?  
-Hey Josh! Wassup?  
-I don't have time to talk about me, it's about Tyler. Where are you?  
-Starbucks. The one that's the closest to our house. Why? What happened?  
-I don't have time! Come back home asap!  
-Josh, wh...

I hung up, and started running towards the closest Starbucks. I was at the end of the park when I saw Jenna running. I opened my mouth.

-Jenna, it's Ty..- and then I heard. 

It was laughing, but to me it sounded more like screaming. I know that voice. It's Tyler. 

-COME AND SEE THE DEATH OF TYLER JOSEPH!- I heard.

My heart started beating like it never did before. Before I knew it, I was running. Jenna was few steps behind. And then I saw him. I saw Tyler, jumping off the tree, his neck tied to the tree. I heard Jenna scream. I ran as fast as I could. Then I saw Tyler trying to untie the rope. He did it, but he's gonna hit the ground too hard. I was a few steps away from the tree. I jumped and caught Tyler, just when he was about to hit the ground. And then, he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenna arrived. Tyler opened his eyes again. Jenna almost jumped on Tyler, but the thing she didn't see was Tyler's eyes. They were bright red. It was Blurryface. I started yelling, but it was too late. Blurry scratched Jenna's face, and soon I was able to see her blood all over her hands. I pushed her over, knowing that Tyler wants me to do this. I yell. 

-JENNA! CALL THE AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING! IT'S BLURRYFACE!-

Jenna started looking in her bag, but she couldn't find her phone. 

-Oh no! I think I left it at Starbucks!- she said.

-THEN RUN! DO ANYTHING!-

She nodded and ran away.   
I turned my head to face Blurry. 

~Hello Joshua.~ evil, devil-like voice said.

-Hi Blurry. - I said. 

~You don't seem really happy because you see me. Why, Joshy? Did I...hurt you? Are you gonna cry because of your Ty- guy, like a cry baby you are? Are you, Joshy?~ he said in a fake caring voice.

I couldn't take it anymore. I punched Blurryface. I was feeling bad for hurting Tyler's body, but I couldn't control myself. 

~Ooh, someone is getting angry! Don't get too angry Jish, your dear friend Tyjo wouldn't really like if he found out that he killed you, would he? ~ he says and takes a knife out. 

I try to take the knife, but I fail.   
Blurry places his knees on my arms, making me unable to move. He licked the knife and pretended to think. 

~Hmm, you know what Joshy? You seem like you have too much blood inside you. Let's get some of it out, if I'm lucky you won't have any left!~ he said, smiling.

I tried to say something, but Blurry cuts my wrist with a knife. I screamed in pain. Blurryface laughed.

~Oh no! It looks like you cut! Poor you! I have to say though, I thought that was Tyler's job.~ he said. 

I tried to speak, but Blurry hit me in the eye. I felt my eye closing, and for a moment I was blinded by pain. Blurry laughed again, and continued torturing me. 

~Hey Joshy, you know what? I think you don't need that arm anymore.~ he said smiling. 

I screamed. He tried to look concerned.

~Oh, don't act like a princess! I'm not gonna cut it of! I'm just gonna break it!~ he whispered.

A second later I heard a crack, that was my bone breaking. The pain was unbearable. I almost fainted. Blurryface noticed.

~C'mon princess, don't faint! Who knows if you're ever gonna wake up! Actually, you know what? I don't care! ~ he laughed, his laugh sounding demon-like. 

~I think I'm done. I had enough of fun, and so did you. It's time to end this game that is your life.~ he said before he hit me and cut me multiple times. 

He sighed. He looked bored. 

~You know, you're kinda boring now that you aren't yelling and stuff. I guess the time has come. Say goodbye princess!~ he said before he started choking me.


	9. Chapter 9

I realized what was happening, but it was too late. Blurryface was holding my neck too tight already, there was no chance to stop him from doing this. I guess I'm gonna listen to his advice and say goodbye. 

-Goodbye world. Family. Friends. Tyler. - I mumbled, and then felt a tear roll down my face.

Blurryface looked happy, so happy. Then everything went black.

-PRESENT-

TYLER'S POV:

I put the paper down. I feel tears on my face. How could I? Wait, that wasn't me, that was Blurryface.

~If you say so, I personally believe it was you~ a voice says.

I jump off the bed and knock Josh over. I start yelling. 

-WE'RE NOT THE SAME! WE ARE NOT! I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO MY WIFE, MY BEST FRIEND! GO AWAY, NEVER COME BACK!- I yell. 

~As you wish.. you idiot..~ he sighed.

I continue to yell, until I feel Josh's hand on my foot. 

-Can...yo...elp?- Josh says. 

-Umm, yeah, of course! I'm so sorry for knocking you over!- I quickly said before I helped Josh get up. 

-You feeling better?- I ask. 

-I... gue...ss- he mumbles.

I sigh in relief. Josh is OK, that's important, especially after what I have done to him.

-Look, dude, I'm really sorr..- I said before Josh cut me off with a hug. 

It's not a romantic hug, it's just a friendly, yet very emotional hug. I hug back, and those hugs replace all the words we have. Then, Josh starts laughing.

-What is it? - I ask, also starting to laugh.

-Dude...we....look....like...an...ol...couple- he says.

We start laughing hard. After a minute or two, we finally stop. 

-And then you wonder why they ship us.- I say before we start laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for today. I will probably take a little break from writing this fanfiction, since I am working on another one (it will come out when I finish this one) so yup. Also, school starts in 4 days (rip) so I won't be as active as I was. Sorry!  
> (PS: write suggestions for chapter 10)


End file.
